


Wearing of the Green...Knickers

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Crossdressing, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Wearing of the Green...Knickers

Harry whistled as he sat down next to Severus at the Head Table. "You're wearing your green robes today. What's the occasion?"

Severus glowered at him as he cut a piece of sausage. "You know very well Slytherin is playing Gryffindor for the Cup."

"Care to make a little wager on the outcome of the game?" 

"Hardly a fair wager as I have no doubt Slytherin will prevail."

"Then you have nothing to lose." Harry smiled his best 'clueless fool' smile and it worked like a charm.

While Severus seemed wary of a trap, he asked, "What is this wager?"

~*~

"If Gryffindor wins," Harry began, "you will allow me to take you to dinner."

"And _when_ Slytherin wins—" Severus trailed off, clearly sure of the outcome.

Harry leaned closer, his voice pitched loud enough for Severus to hear but no one else.

"I'll show you the Slytherin green knickers I'm wearing even now." At the sharp intake of breath, Harry stood and looked down into Severus's intense black eyes, the man apparently speechless. "I'll see you after the game, Professor, and we can settle up." He knew Severus was still watching him as he slipped out the side door.

~*~

"Why the wager?" Severus asked, his fingers trailing over Harry's sweaty flanks. 

"Would you have said yes if I had approached you and asked you out?" Harry replied, curling in closer to Severus, inhaling his scent. 

A moment passed before Severus replied. "Most likely I would have refused."

"Exactly." Harry laved a nipple, feeling it tighten under his tongue. "You needed the added incentive." 

"If you'd mentioned the knickers, I might have been willing," Severus said, his voice husky.

Harry laughed and reached for Severus's re-awakening cock. "Perhaps you'd like to try a pair."

"What makes you think I haven't?"


End file.
